


Bottom Bunk

by adidasjungkook



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Kiss, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adidasjungkook/pseuds/adidasjungkook
Summary: Soobin has never been kissed before.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 802





	Bottom Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of watching one too many yeonbin compilation video on youtube.
> 
> As always, thank you mono ([yeongwonhanrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudgypanda/pseuds/yeongwonhanrain)) for the beta and for pushing me a little hard every time. Sorry I'm your worst nightmare ;) 
> 
> You can find me on twitter here: [@adidasjungkook](http://twitter.com/adidasjungkook) :)
> 
> Happy reading!

“Are you listening to me?”   
  


Yeonjun’s question pulls Soobin out of his thoughts and he blinks up at his hyung before nodding once, even though honestly, Soobin wasn’t listening at all. In fact, his mind feels a little hazy, lost in the way Yeonjun’s mouth moves as he talks and the light that reflects off his glossy lips.   
  


“Where’d Soobinnie’s mind just wander off to?” Yeonjun teases gently as his thumb traces over the shell of Soobin’s ear. Soobin can’t help but shiver at the touch and he curls his own hand over the shape of Yeonjun’s arms, fingers scratching over his bicep.  
  


“Nowhere.” Soobin pauses for a second before he continues. “Everywhere.”  
  


Ambiguous, but not untrue. His mind never really stops spinning when he’s around Yeonjun, because there’s so many things he wants but so little ways for him to ask for them.  
  


Yeonjun’s hand drags down the side of his face to cup his chin and Soobin lets himself lean into the touch. They’ve been laying in his bottom bunk for the last hour, Yeonjun sitting, back to the wall, with Soobin’s head in his lap.   
  


He loves these moments, suspended in time, where he gets to go a little boneless and just revel in Yeonjun’s touches.  
  


Since the very beginning, Yeonjun has been a home for Soobin, a constant through late-night talks and reminders that being a leader doesn’t mean carrying the weight of the whole group alone. But what had originally started as casual hugs and general comfort has grown into a form of intimacy Soobin can’t quite name. He’s never felt anything like this before; the electricity that travels through him when Yeonjun touches him, the way he wakes up craving the smell of Yeonjun’s shampoo and how he spends most of his time thinking about what his lips would taste like. Doesn’t help that there’s no guide Soobin could read, amongst all the information he’s devoured in his training, that could tell him how to deal with the fact that he might be in love with his hyung. He knows, because he looked it up one night on Naver and didn’t find anything but bad advice like ‘tell him how you feel’ or ‘kiss him unexpectedly’.   
  


And that’s another thing he’s never done before. Kissing. The internet’s not much use on that front either. Suggestions like make your mouth appealing - which he’s done using cherry chapstick and a mint - or ask directly for a kiss - which he _won’t_ do - aren’t helpful at all because they don’t consider the unique context in which poor Soobin finds himself.  
  


Yeonjun isn’t any guy, he’s Soobin’s best friend and his bandmate - to say nothing of the responsibilities they both have to consider as well.   
  


He must be frowning, because Yeonjun runs his index finger down Soobin’s forehead and over the bridge of his nose before tapping the tip of it. “Yah, Soobinie, why are you so cute?”  
  


Soobin makes a small noise at the compliment and tries to cover his face but Yeonjun catches his hand before he can manage it. He knows he’s blushing, and judging by the warmth in his ears, the flush spreads there too when Yeonjun interlaces their fingers and rests their hands over Soobin’s chest.   
  


“I’m noooot,” he whines softly, trying to make himself as small as possible (which isn’t a small feat for someone his size).  
  


“My cute little Soobinie.” Yeonjun squeezes his hands and purses his lips into a kissy face.   
  


Soobin’s heart starts beating a little faster at that, as it always does. He thought that by now he’d have gotten used to Yeonjun’s teasing touches and blown kisses, but somehow it’s only gotten worse, because every single time, without fail, Soobin finds himself imagining what kissing Yeonjun would be like. Would it be gentle and sweet? Would Yeonjun show him what he likes and teach Soobin how to kiss? Would he take control and keep going until they’re both breathless? The questions whirl through Soobin’s mind as he stares, yet again, at the beautiful soft pink lips hovering just above his face.  
  


And before he can really stop to think about it, the words fall out of his mouth, and he blurts “Yeonjunie-hyung, have you ever kissed anyone?”   
  


Yeonjun seems a little taken aback by the question, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. _Can’t go back now,_ Soobin thinks as he tries to avoid looking directly at Yeonjun. He focuses on their entwined fingers, trying to keep his breath steady.  
  


“Yeah,” Yeonjun nods, and rubs his thumb over the side of Soobin’s hand. “Have you?”  
  


Soobin looks down sheepishly and tries to retract his hand so he can curl on himself, but Yeonjun stops him, his other hand lifting Soobin’s chin.   
  


Soobin’s terrified. Sure, he’s the leader of a successful rookie group and he’s proud of it because he’s worked hard for all of it, but he’s had to give up a lot as well. He’s never had any semblance of a relationship, and now he’s got, well, whatever it is he has with Yeonjun, and he’s _terrified_. And also maybe a little embarrassed.  
  


“It’s okay if you haven’t,” Yeonjun says softly, keeping his fingers hooked under Soobin’s chin. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
  


A small noise escapes Soobin’s lips and he closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to stare back at Yeonjun. He wants to melt into the mattress from embarrassment.  
  


“Can you look at me?”  
  


“No,” Soobin pouts, and he hears Yeonjun chuckle above him just as he feels a thumb shift up his face to trace over his jutted bottom lip.   
  


Soobin’s breath hitches, lips parting just slightly on instinct before he manages to open his eyes.  
  


Yeonjun is watching him, eyes dark and full of intent. “Would you like me to kiss you?”   
  


Soobin’s body reacts before his mouth can and he nods a little because there’s nothing he wants more. He’s been thinking about kissing Yeonjun since they were just trainees and Soobin was still growing into his enormous body. The desire only became more intrusive as time went on, growing from fleeting thoughts to jerking off at the idea of Yeonjun’s lips on his body and coming embarrassingly fast in the palm of his hand.  
  


Soobin’s not exactly proud of it. In fact, up until this very moment, there’s always been a twinge of guilt after yet another orgasm to the thought of Yeonjun’s face or hands or lips or- _no, bad Soobin_.  
  


But now? Not a single fantasy compares to the reality of Yeonjun bent over him. But he knows Yeonjun won’t move until he gets verbal consent, so Soobin agrees with more than just a shy nod of the head. “Yes,” he manages to squeak after a few seconds of silence. “Please kiss me, Yeonjunie-hyung.”   
  


Yeonjun smiles brightly as he pulls on Soobin’s hand so he can sit up and face him. “It’ll be easier like this.”   
  


Yeonjun’s right hand cups his cheek, the other on his knee and he moves forward until their lips are nearly touching. He’s so close that Soobin can almost taste him, but Yeonjun doesn’t close the gap just yet.  
  


“Are you sure about this?” Yeonjun traces delicately over Soobin’s cheekbone with his thumb, barely grazing the skin, but goosebumps prickle over Soobin’s arms.  
  


“Never been more certain,” Soobin whispers. Then he closes his eyes, and in a sudden rush of adrenaline, he leans forward to press his lips against Yeonjun’s.  
  


Soobin’s not exactly sure what to do now so he just kinda… stays there, his lips immobile against Yeonjun’s, but after a second or two, Yeonjun starts moving and guides them into a soft kiss. Fireworks erupt in Soobin’s stomach when their mouths meld together and time stops; nothing exists but Yeonjun, Soobin, and the tenderness of a first kiss. It could last for seconds or hours for all Soobin knows, but Yeonjun eventually pulls back to rest his forehead against Soobin’s and takes a deep breath.  
  


“Why’d you stop?” Soobin pouts, hesitantly curling his fingers around the nape of Yeonjun’s neck.  
  


Yeonjun chuckles breathlessly and instead of answering, he gently pushes at Soobin’s shoulder until he’s laying down again. Soobin goes easily, watching Yeonjun climb on top of him with his legs on either side of his hips, breath catching in his throat as he takes in Yeonjun’s slick lips and dark eyes. Soobin reaches out to push a hand through Yeonjun’s soft yellow hair, and thinks that he looks more beautiful than Soobin can ever remember seeing him.   
  


Soobin’s never quite believed in the concept of soulmates, but in this moment, looking into Yeonjun’s eyes, he can’t help but feel that this is exactly where he’s supposed to be.   
  


And now that they’ve started kissing, Soobin thinks he won’t ever want to stop, so he leans up and captures Yeonjun’s lips again. The kiss is a little messy in a testament to Soobin’s inexperience, but it’s genuine in its enthusiasm. Soobin fists his shaking hands in Yeonjun’s shirt when he feels Yeonjun’s tongue trace over his bottom lip. He has no idea what he’s supposed to do, but more than anything, he trusts Yeonjun, so he parts his lips and lets Yeonjun take the reins.  
  


Yeonjun’s tongue in his mouth feels a little wet and a lot unfamiliar, but Soobin likes it. He likes it because it’s intimate and exhilarating and he can _taste_ Yeonjun, and soon he begins to experiment with moving his own tongue over Yeonjun’s.   
  


Their teeth accidentally knock against each other and they both burst into laughter, lightening the mood instantly but doing nothing to resolve the heavy air between them, a potent combination that Soobin’s never encountered before - desire, lust… _need._ He wants everything all at once but he doesn’t have a clue where to start.   
  


Thankfully, he doesn’t need to think too much, because Yeonjun leans forward to kiss him again, and his hips shift just enough for their crotches to line up, and they’re left gasping into each other’s mouths.  
  


“That, _Yeonjunie-hyung_ , that feels really good…”   
  


"Yeah," Yeonjun says and his voice is raspy, breathless, as he does it again and the pressure of their cocks brushing together is so much that Soobin whimpers in response.  
  


"H-have you done _this_ before?” Soobin pushes his hips up a little, resting his hand on the small of Yeonjun’s back. He rubs soft circles over his shirt and tentatively presses down a little in an attempt to make Yeonjun react.  
  


Yeonjun buries his face in Soobin’s neck to muffle a moan and mutters against his skin. “No, for this? Never.”  
  


A surge of pride rushes through Soobin, as he realizes they get to share this one first together - and maybe more down the line, if he’s lucky.  
  


Soobin whines softly as he slips his fingers under the hem of Yeonjun’s shirt and touches his bare skin. Yeonjun’s warm all over, shivering under the delicate touches, lips trailing up Soobin’s neck and over his jaw before settling over the lobe of his ear. Soobin’s always suspected that he has a thing for Soobin’s ears, so while the attention isn’t exactly new, the _method_ certainly is. Soobin can feel Yeonjun’s tongue tracing over the shell of his ear and his entire body lights up as it never has before. His muscles spasm, hips arching up and his nails dig into Yeonjun’s back as he moans.   
  


Yeonjun grazes his teeth near the silver hoop and hums softly. “Always wanted to do that.”  
  


“You’ve thought about this?” Soobin asks in surprise, pushing Yeonjun’s shirt a little higher so he can slowly glide his fingers along Yeonjun’s spine.  
  


“You haven’t?”  
  


Soobin has of course more than once fantasized wildly about this and how having Yeonjun could feel, but he couldn’t have ever dreamt up the sensation of Yeonjun’s tongue on his skin and the feeling of their cocks pressed together.   
  


Soobin doesn’t really answer, doesn’t have time to, because Yeonjun’s lips are back on his and their hips are moving together again. It’s a little clumsy but they’ve never done this before and Soobin tries to reassure himself with the idea that the process is no different from learning new choreography. Even if the choreography happens to be horizontal, and nothing but hip rolls and breathy whimpers and hands placed wherever a hint of skin can be found.  
  


The familiar heat is coiling in the pit of his stomach, too fast and too soon. Soobin wants this to last longer, wants to keep kissing Yeonjun and grinding with him so he tries desperately to think of things that aren’t sexy; collard greens, a treadmill, a piece of gum stuck under his shoe. It briefly works and he regains some type of composure, but then Yeonjun starts kissing him again, rutting his hips in small quick motions against Soobin’s. 

  
“Hyung-ah,” Soobin moans, and the sound reverberates into Yeonjun’s throat just before he slips his tongue back in Soobin’s mouth.  
  


His hand slides down to find Yeonjun’s ass and he squeezes just slightly, pressing him down closer and suddenly Yeonjun makes a noise, loud and high-pitched, before his body goes taut above Soobin and his hips stutter. It’s all too much - the breathless gasps Yeonjun makes, his parted lips pressed to the side of Soobin’s face and his hands gripping tightly onto his arms - and that’s all it takes for Soobin to come himself. His back arches and his cock twitches in his sweats as he spills into his boxers and experiences what might be the most powerful orgasm he’s ever had. He feels everything at once and tries to grasp onto whatever he can find before he floats away. Yeonjun is shaking above him and Soobin realizes his body is trembling as well, both of them holding onto each other tightly as they ride out the aftershocks.  
  


Soobin feels a little floaty, and although his mind is clouded with a post-coital haze, he sluggishly summarizes a few conclusions he can say for sure. One, he’s incredibly sweaty and his shirt is sticking to his back. Two, he really likes kissing.  
  


And three, he has feelings for one Choi Yeonjun.   
  


“Yeonjunie-hyung… I like you a lot,” Soobin says suddenly before pressing his forehead against Yeonjun’s shoulder in an attempt to hide.   
  


Yeonjun pulls him back almost instantly and cups Soobin’s cheek. “I like you too,” he says softly before pressing his lips to Soobin’s again.  
  


Kissing Yeonjun feels lighter now because a weight’s been lifted off his shoulders - or maybe it’s the result of his first shared orgasm. Whatever it is, Soobin wants to bask in it for as long as he possibly can. Soobin ignores the stickiness that’s quickly drying in his sweats in favour of Yeonjun’s lips and exploring the inside of his mouth a little more. It dawns on him that it’ll be hard to resist wanting to do this at any time of day, hard to look at Yeonjun and not think instantly of this moment right here; Yeonjun’s tongue sliding over his own, the hand tightly gripping to his bicep and the heat that radiates throughout his entire body.   
  


He wants to feel like this forever. Satiated, cared for, _happy._


End file.
